


Quelle Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Damon tries to surprise Dean but he gets one instead.





	Quelle Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Quelle Surprise  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Damon Salvatore  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 329  
>  **Summary:** Damon tries to surprise Dean but he gets one instead  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike's Festive Prompt Cards! For the prompt: Santa

“What in the hell are you wearing?” Damon stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Dean spun around to face him. “What are you doing here?” At the look on Damon’s face he quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “I meant I thought you weren’t coming until this weekend.” Dean sneaked a glance at the calendar hanging on the wall just in case. Sometimes as a hunter days kind of bled into each other.

“I decided to surprise you and come earlier but...” Damon let his gaze travel up and down Dean’s body before he continued, “It looks like I’m the one getting the surprise. So are you going to tell me exactly why you’re wearing that?”

“There’s been rash of disappearances in town at _Santa Land_ So I’m working undercover as..” Dean stopped and glared at Damon daring him to say anything. He knew he looked ridiculous but when it came to missing children how he looked was the last thing on his mind.

Damon quickly closed the distance between them. As he pulled the fake white beard away from Dean’s face, he cupped his cheeks in his hands before he gave him a lingering kiss. “How can I help?”

He couldn’t help but blink in surprise. Dean would have never thought Damon would volunteer to help out especially not with this case.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Damon groused. “It’s kids.”

“Okay.” Dean glanced at his watch. “It’s time to go.” Without another word he grabbed his keys from the nightstand and walked towards the door.

“Just for the record I think you make an adorable Santa.” Damon teased as he followed Dean out the door. “It makes me want to sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas.”

Loud laughter escaped Dean. “I already know what you want.” Dean muttered as he hurried towards the impala.

“Oh good.” Damon rubbed his hands together. “Knowing is half the battle.”


End file.
